Destin
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il cherche. Perdu dans des ténèbres auxquelles il n'est plus habitué, il cherche, inlassablement, la lumière qui l'a un jour éclairé...
1. Se lever une nouvelle fois

**Titre: **Destin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court:) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux merveilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuses Clamp!

**Résumé**: Il cherche. Perdu dans des ténèbres auxquelles il n'est plus habitué, il cherche, inlassablement, la lumière qui l'a un jour éclairé...

**Genre:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Couple: **Gloups! Euh, l'homme et _lui_... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un couple. Enfin si mais bon... Ah! C'est compliqué!

**Note 1:** Et voici le tout tout premier chapitre de ma toute tout première fanfiction! (_saute de joie_). J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je suis une débutante,alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, et je ferai tout pour m'améliorer...

**Note 2:** Je m'excuse par avance auprès de mon amie Saroux, qui n'aime pas que le nom d'un personnage soit toujours écrit entre guillemets ou en italique... Pardon, snif! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même...

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Destin, chapitre I: Se lever une nouvelle fois

Un nouveau monde. L'homme aux cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître dans une nouvelle dimension, encore une fois. _Le_ retrouvera-t-il dans cet univers-ci?

Il avait atterri dans une calme ruelle. A sa droite se trouvait un parc. Le soleil venait de se lever, l'air était doux et les oiseaux chantaient, mais tout cela lui était égal. Il était dos à une maison blanche, qui bordait l'une des allées longeant le parc. Il n'y avait personne. Lentement, l'homme se laissa glisser au sol.

Depuis combien de temps cherchait-il? Il ne le savait même plus. Cela lui semblait être depuis une éternité, comme s'il_ l'_avait toujours cherché, mais de toute manière là n'était pas l'important. L'important était qu'il ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés, _lui_ et sa soeur. Pourtant, il y avait tellement cru, dans le monde précédent... Il s'était senti si proche du but, il avait tellement espéré...

- "Croire" et "espérer"...

Il éclata de rire, mais d'un rire sans joie, un rire chargé sans qu'il ne le sente lui-même de tristesse et de mélancolie. Depuis quand "croyait-il" et "espérait-il", lui? N'était-il pas censé ne rien éprouver? N'était-il pas censé n'être atteint par aucun sentiment? Non, il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité: il avait beau toujours revêtir son masque d'indifférence glacée, il n'était plus celui d'autrefois. Il avait changé, ou plutôt,_ il _l'avait changé...

Lui qui était indifférent à tout, lui qui n'hésitait pas à tuer pour arriver à ses fins, lui pour qui les êtres humains, et tous les êtres vivants en général, n'avaient pas plus d'importance que le sol sur lequel il marchait... Lui pour qui l'existence elle-même n'avait aucune signification, lui qui vivait dans un hiver éternel... Il avait suffit qu'il_ le _rencontre pour que son être de glace fonde comme neige au soleil... _Lui_ avait su briser sa carapace d'hiver, et _il_ avait allumé au fond de lui une flamme inconnue, une flamme qui maintenant le consumait, et qu'il ne parvenait ni à éteindre, ni à camoufler totalement malgré tous ses éfforts...

Et puis, voulait-il vraiment qu'elle s'éteigne?

"Croire" et "espérer"... Quand tous nos espoirs étaient brisés, c'était si douloureux! Pourtant, à chaque nouveau monde, il espérait, et à chaque fois, à chaque fois, cette chose glacée qui lui servait de coeur se déchirait, dévorée par son brasier intérieur...

- Décidément, je ne suis pas fait pour ça...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique. Il ôta ses lunettes, qui lui servaient habituellement à atténuer la froideur de son regard, et porta la main à son oeil droit.

Cet oeil était aveugle. Son oeil gauche, couleur or, fixait sans le voir le sol à ses pieds. Sa main gauche était posée sur son genou.

Dans le monde précédent, à nouveau, il n'avait pas trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait. Mais il avait revu Shaolan. Shaolan, ce garçon au regard déterminé qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant dans une autre dimension, et auquel il avait appris à se battre, avait bien grandi, et était devenu plus fort. Cette force et cette détermination, le jeune homme les tirait sans aucun doute des sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il avait un objectif à accomplir: il voulait retrouver toutes les plumes de sa princesse, et il ferait tout pour cela. Il n'abandonnerait pas, même si la mort l'attendait peut-être au bout du voyage, parce-qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Parce-que son souhait était devenu sa seule raison de vivre...

Le poing de l'homme sur son genou se serra, tandis que sa main droite se crispait sous son oeil aveugle.

Oui, Shaolan irait jusqu'au bout et deviendrait encore plus fort, toujours plus, pour la personne qu'il chérissait... Rien que pour elle...

Son poing tremblait, ses jointures nettement visibles, mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Pour pouvoir réaliser son souhait, il y avait sûrement eu un _prix à payer_. Mais cela devait lui être égal... Comme pour lui.

Tout son corps était maintenant parcouru de tremblements.

...Parce-qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour que cette jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude retrouve son sourire... quitte à y laisser la vie.

Des yeux émeraude...

Ses deux poings se serrèrent convulsivement.

Comme les _siens_.

L'homme se leva soudain, semblant faire sursauter la ruelle entière, qui avait oublié jusque là qu'elle abritait un être vivant en son sein. Il remit ses lunettes, prêt à reprendre sa route. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait encore une fois devant lui. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui...

Il tourna au coin de la maison contre laquelle il s'était assis, et pénétra dans l'allée qui longeait le parc.

Cette allée était bordée de part et d'autre par de magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs. L'homme se figea sur place, mais cela n'était pas dû à la splendeur du lieu.

Un petit garçon de quatre-cinq ans, guère plus, se tenait au milieu de l'allée. Il souriait aux oiseaux qui volaient autour de lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, et une aura d'innocence et de pureté semblait émaner de son petit être.

Un sentiment inexprimable étreignit l'homme. Il sentait plus que jamais la flamme le brûler de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais l'enfant se tourna soudain vers lui, semblant se rendre compte seulement à l'instant de sa présence. Un grand sourire éclaira alors son visage, comme s'il attendait sa venue depuis toujours.

L'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard unilatéral de celui de l'enfant, dans lequel brillaient une gentillesse et une candeur infinies.

Ce dernier le regardait aussi, avec douceur...

Il le regardait de ses grands yeux couleur émeraude.

* * *

L'auteur,_ toute contente:_ Et voilà, mon premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction est terminé! Youpi, quelle joie! Merci de tout mon coeur à tous ceux qui m'ont lue! Surtout, n'hésitait pas à faire des commentaires: il doit y avoir plein de choses à redire... Mais qu'est-ce-que je suis contente! Bisous à tous:) 


	2. Commencement

**Titre: **Destin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent aux géniaaaaales Clamp! (Kurogane: Cet auteur admire les Clamp mais elle n'est pas triste de ne pas nous posséder: elle est trooop bizarre! ; L'auteur, _tout sourire_: On me le dit souvent! ; Kurogane: _Tu m'étonnes_...).

**Résumé:** Il cherche toujours... mais pour l'instant il se souvient.

**Genre:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! (Kurogane: Tu parles! On n'apparaît même pas dans l'histoire! ; L'auteur: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euh! ; Kurogane: ... (il faut dire que la réponse de l'auteur est hautement spirituelle - -;) ; Fye: Kurochan est un râleureuh! ; Mokona: Kurochan est un râleureuh, Fye et Mokona: Kurochaaan est un rââleuuuuureuh! ; Kurogane: OH, CA VA, HEIN!)

**Couple:** Bah, toujours l'homme et _lui_ (qu'est-ce que je les aime ces deux-là:) )

**Note:** Pardon à ceux qui m'ont attendue, et un grand merci à Lyra Squirrel, Sofela, Saroux et Kokoroyume pour vos encouragements!

**Note 2:** Pardon aussi à ceux qui voulaient la suite de la dernière fois, parce-que... et bien là c'est un flash-back! (pourquoi je sens des regards noirs se poser sur moi?)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)!

* * *

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé, déjà? Pour lui, une seule chose était certaine: tout ce qui s'était passé était entièrement de sa faute... 

Destin, chapitre II: Commencement

Son monde originel était peuplé de vampires: ces créatures de la Nuit, condamnées à une faim éternelle, qui se repaissaient du sang des humains... Dans son monde, le pays de Babylon (1), son travail était de les chasser. Puissant magicien, il était un "hunter" célèbre pour son implacable cruauté. Il accomplissait ce travail avec froideur et indifférence, et c'était d'ailleurs très souvent arrivé qu'il tue des êtres humains pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Pourquoi vivait-il ainsi? Simplement parce-qu'il ne savait pas vivre autrement. Ne ressentant rien, étant indifférent à tout, c'était presque comme s'il était moins vivant que les vampires eux-mêmes, qui ne menaient pourtant qu'un semblant de vie. Son travail, c'était en somme de rendre à la Mort ceux qui osaient la défier. Oui, il n'était qu'une machine vide et glacée au service de la Mort elle-même.

Mais _lui_...

_Lui_ aussi était un chasseur de vampires, pourtant, contrairement à lui,_ il _n'avait jamais ôté une vie. Contrairement à lui, _il_ ne désirait qu'une chose: trouver un moyen de_ soulager _les vampires et d'_apaiser leurs souffrances_.

_Il_ effectuait ce travail _par Amour du genre humain._

Un sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu et parfaitement incompréhensible.

Les hommes étaient cruels, et même plus que lui, quoi qu'ils disent. En outre, quel que soit le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, ils arrivaient toujours à dénaturer leur environnement, le pourrissant de l'intérieur par leurs actions viles et égoïstes. Cela, durant tous ces voyages à travers des dimensions différentes, l'homme avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de le remarquer. Et puis, après tout, un vampire n'était rien de plus qu'un être humain qui n'était plus capable de réfréner ses vils instincts.

Alors comment faisait-il pour les aimer, _lui_? Etre humain ou vampire, _il_ venait en aide à tous ceux qui souffraient...

En somme, ils étaient le négatif l'un de l'autre, opposés comme le sont le Soleil et la Lune, l'Amour et la Haine.

La Vie et la Mort...

Au final, c'était peut-être ce profond antagonisme qui l'avait poussé vers _lui_.

Auprès de _lui_, il se faisait passer pour un homme gentil au sourire doux. Cela était facile: il lui suffisait de revêtir l'un de ses innombrables masques. Et puis, _il_ était tellement naïf... Pour parfaire son déguisement, il allait jusqu'à _le_ protéger de temps à autre.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout cela? Dans quel but?

_Lui _qui était si pur, peut-être qu'à son contact il pourrait...

Non.

Impossible.

S'il se donnait toute cette peine, c'était pour mieux _l_'abuser, c'est tout. Au bout du compte, il _le_ tuerait.

_Il_ n'était que l'une de ses nombreuses proies...

Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir?

Ils vivaient donc ainsi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'un jour, un clan de vampires complota dans l'ombre pour se débarasser de lui.

Ce jour-là (ou plutôt _cette nuit-là_, puisque les vampires ne sortent qu'une fois le soleil couché), l'homme avait éliminé plusieurs hauts dirigeants vampires. La journée (donc _la nuit_, en fait) avait doncété pour le moins harassante, d'autant qu'_il_ avait été malade, et qu'il avait dû veiller sur _lui_.

_Il_ travaillait trop. De plus, une menace pesait sur la ville depuis quelques temps, alourdissant l'atmosphère, et cela_ l'_inquiétait. Quel dévouement, vraiment...

L'homme empruntait donc une ruelle sombre, songeur et exténué, quand il tomba dans l'embuscade tendue par les vampires.

Sans crier gare, une nuée de chauves-souris s'abattit sur lui, l'aveuglant un instant. Cependant, bien vite, une épée constituée de magie apparut dans la main de l'homme qui se précipita sur les bestioles, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Qui donc osait ainsile défier?

Mais l'homme, occupé avec les chauves-souris qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses, n'avait pas remarqué la dizaine de vampires cachés en haut du plus proche immeuble, vampires qui profitaient de la diversion provoquée par ces dernières pour murmurer des incantations.

Ces vampires étaient des anciens magiciens et "hunters". Ils n'arrivaient certes pas à la cheville de l'homme question magie (2), mais en combinant leurs pouvoirs avec la connaissance dont ils avaient hérité en devenant vampires, ils pouvaient se révéler très dangereux.

Le sort qu'ils proféraient était un sceau. Au bout d'une minute, sous l'action des incantations, apparut une longue forme serpentine d'aspect gélatineux qui luisait faiblement à la lumière de la lune. Au signal d'un vampire, toutes les chauves-souris s'envolèrent d'un seul coup, hors de portée de l'homme, et le serpentin luminescent fondit brusquement sur ce dernier, l'emprisonnant de ses anneaux, engluant tout son corps.

L'homme, déséquilibré, tomba au sol. Le serpentin se solidifia alors, le paralysant totalement, absorbant ses dernières forces.

Le sceau était posé, l'homme ne pouvait plus remuer un membre...

Il était prisonnier.

Les vampires poussèrent un cri de triomphe. Ils l'emmenèrent dans la grotte qui leur servait de repaire et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol.

Comment avait-il pu se faire prendre au piège? C'était impossible! Il était certes fatigué, les vampires avaient certes attaqué lâchement, mais ce n'était pas une excuse! Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Jamais.

Le chef des vampires s'approcha de l'homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard empli d'une fureur glacée. Plusieurs vampires sursautèrent de frayeur. L'homme eut un rictus méprisant:

- Et que comptez-vous faire de moi, maintenant? Vous voulez me "convertir", je suppose, comme vous l'avez fait avec les auteurs de ce sceau?

- Evidemment, répondit le chef sans trop se démonter.

L'homme haussa les sourcils._ Se concentrer,_ il fallait_ se concentrer_...

- Inutile, vous ne pourrez pas briser ce sceau: il est constitué d'une magie qui vous est inconnue, et à l'instant où je vous parle, il a déjà dû absorber le peu de forces qui vous restait...

Il haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne garantie pas que je serai un vampire _loyal_.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Vous le regretterez d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Le vampire ouvit des yeux ronds.

- Vous ne vous préoccupez donc pas de votre propre sort?

- Cela m'est égal, répondit l'homme d'une voix totalement neutre. Mon propre sort... et le reste. _Tout m'est parfaitement égal_.

Les vampires frissonèrent, soudain glacés. Ces paroles étaient si... _effrayantes_. Même eux entrevoyaient tout ce qu'elles impliquaient.

Finalement, l'idée de faire de _cet être_ un vampire n'était peut-être pas si judicieuse que cela...

- Dans ce cas...

Le chef se pencha vers lui, les canines sorties, un air bestial sur le visage. L'homme le fixa droit dans les yeux sans bouger.

C'est le moment qu'_il_ choisit pour intervenir.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Que faisait_-il _ici?

_Il _ne faisait pas le poids face à eux, et_ il _le savait, alors_ pourquoi était-il là?_

... Parce-qu'_il_ ne voulait pas pour lui d'une telle existence.

_Il_ venait échanger _sa vie _contre la sienne. _Il_ préférait devenir _lui_ un vampire plutôt que ce soit lui qui vive sous le joug de la Nuit et de la Faim éternelles. _Il _préférait souffrir_ lui _plutôt que de le voir souffrir...

A _lui_, sa vie ne lui était pas "égal"...

Les vampires acceptèrent avec joie, et en échange de la promesse de le relâcher et de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à lui,_ il _devint donc vampire...

Sous ses yeux.

... Imbécile.

Idiot niais et stupide amoureux du genre humain.

Les vampires ne respectent jamais leurs promesses.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Il avait eu beau crier, tempêter, hurler qu'il ne méritait aucunement qu_'il_ le sauve, qu'il ne tenait pas à l'existence, _le_ menacer... Rien n'y avait fait.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu et lui, toujours prisonnier du sceau, épuisé, incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher.

Il n'avait pas pu_ le _protéger...

A la fin du rituel, encore lui-même pour quelques minutes encore,_ il_ se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement, ses yeux émeraude si profonds le regardant avec douceur... puis_ il _s'évanouit.

En voyant son visage blême et inconscient, il poussa un hurlement.

Hurlement de Rage face à son impuissance.

Hurlement de Haine envers lui-même.

Mais surtout hurlement de Désespoir, Désespoir qui provenait d'un sentiment encore plus profond qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, mais qui dominait à présent tout son être.

Son coeur lui sembla se déchirer... Puis finalement il se tut, demeurant vide et immobile.

Durant sa plainte, c'était comme si la terre elle-même avait retenu son souffle...

Mais maintenant les vampires, revenant de leur surprise, le fixaient de leurs yeux écarlates, moqueurs.

Celui que l'on appelait "l'Ange de la Mort" pouvait donc se mettre dans un tel état? Il avait donc un _coeur_? Au final, il n'était donc rien deplus qu'un vulgaire humain!

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire cruel.

Cependant, l'homme ne les voyait ni ne les entendait. Ses yeux dorés restaient fixés sur la silhouette aux cheveux bruns mi-longs étendue à leurs pieds.

Il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit l'image de ces yeux vert émeraude qui à présent étaient fermés mais qui, en se réveillant, ne seraient certainement plus jamais les mêmes...

De ce sourire qui, certainement, ne reparaîtrait plus jamais...

C'est alors seulement qu'il prit conscience de ce feu qui était né en lui et qui lui dévorait le coeur.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Les vampires se lassèrent bien vite de rire face au manque de réaction de l'homme. Vexés qu'il ne leur prête ainsi aucune attention, ils prirent donc pour cible de leurs railleries le naïf jeune homme qui avait osé leur faire confiance. Au son de leurs sifflements moqueurs, l'homme leva brusquement son visage vers eux.

Ses yeux _flamboyaient._

Les vampires se turent aussitôt et reculèrent, pétrifiés.

Alors le sceau se brisa, d'un seul coup, et l'homme se dressa de toute sa hauteur, stable sur ses jambes comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé.

L'aura qui l'entourait crépitait comme le feu...

Et puis soudain, la terre se mit à trembler.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Les vampires poussèrent des cris d'effroi. La grotte semblait littéralement frémir de rage!

Des stalactites se décrochèrent et tombèrent comme autant de pieux sur la foule des suceurs de sang complètement affolés...

Les secousses destabilisèrent l'homme qui, arrivé au bout de ses forces, sombra alors dans un abîme de ténèbres.

xxx

Quand il reprit ses esprits, la grotte, toujours debout, était vide et silencieuse. Plus aucune trace des vampires... ni de la silhouette étendue au sol.

L'homme se leva soudain et regarda tout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'on avait posé sur lui un manteau blanc immaculé.

_Son_ manteau...

Le sol était recouvert de petits tas de poussière, signes bien visibles que des vampires se tenaient là quelques instants auparavant, et qu'ils avaient été tués. Mais l'homme ne les vit pas...

Il serra le manteau contre lui et quitta la grotte sans se retourner.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Sa_ soeur jumelle.

Elle n'était pas chasseur de vampires, parce-qu'elle n'avait que peu de pouvoir, mais elle veillait sur _lui_ avec toujours énormément de tendresse, et attendait toujours _son_ retour à la maison avec anxiété.

Il devait l'avertir...

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé.

Elle ne lui en voulut pas. Elle sourit en lui disant que son frère n'avait fait que réaliser son souhait: lui qui_ l'_avait toujours protégé, _il_ avait voulu le protéger en retour, lui, au moins une fois.

- C'était son voeu le plus cher...

Comment...

Comment pouvait-elle sourire alors qu_'il n'était plus là_?

Il répondit sèchement:

- Il aurait agi ainsi pour n'importe qui. Que ce soit moi ou un autre, peu importe: il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un souffre, qui que ce soit.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelèrent.

- Plus que tout autre, il savait ce que signifie être un vampire, et il a choisi de vivre cette existence pour que tu n'aies pas à la vivre, _toi_. Il n'aurait pas fait cela pour n'importe qui...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Il l'a fait parce-que c'était toi.

Il déclara alors d'une voix dure:

- Je suis un assassin. Je ne mérite pas que l'on se sacrifie pour moi. Moi plus que tout autre...

Il baissa les yeux, puis murmura:

- Quelqu'un tel que _lui _n'aurait jamais dû se sacrifier pour moi...

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Quelles que soient les fautes que l'on a commises, tout le monde a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé... (3) Tu sais, l'Amour est impartial et n'épargne personne, ajouta-t-elle gaiement sur un ton de "connaisseur".

Il tourna son regard doré vers elle, légèrement surpris. Elle lui souriait toujours...

La flamme crépitait en lui en des sanglots silencieux et invisibles.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Malgré tout, je suis heureuse... Lui qui ne vivait que pour les autres, il a enfin pu trouver un souhait rien qu'à lui, et s'il a pu le trouver c'est grâce à toi...

Elle attrapa son manteau.

- Où vas-tu, demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

- Le rejoindre. Je ne le laisserai pas supporter le fardeau de la Nuit tout seul.

Il amorça un pas vers elle. Elle l'arrêta du regard:

- Non: toi tu dois vivre, parce-que c'était ce qu'il désirait... Elle sourit à nouveau. Surtout, ne t'en veux pas!

Puis elle claqua la porte, le laissant seul avec la petite flamme qui brûlait toujours au fond de lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nox City, la ville de la Nuit, ville oubliée par le soleil et occupée presque dans son intégralité par des vampires. Presque tous les hauts-dirigeants à ailes de chauve-souris résidaient dans cette ville soumise à la corruption et au crime. Les chasseurs de vampires envoyés là-bas, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'étaient pas revenus morts... mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils soient revenus _vivants_ non plus...

Pour les autorités, la situation était désespérée. Aussi choisirent-elles de s'occuper de leurs petites affaires comme si de rien n'était, et d'ignorer les hurlements de souffrance qui s'élevaient chaque jour de la ville obscure.

C'est alors qu'il arriva.

Il détruisit tout sur son passage.

Hauts dignitaires ou pauvres, criminels ou enfants, tous les vampires qui vivaient dans la ville furent froidement massacrés. Les mortels corrompus jusqu'à l'os qui s'opposèrent à lui furent tués sans la moindre hésitation, avec la plus totale indifférence.

Et à chaque meurtre, l'homme ne se départissait pas de son sourire...

Les mortels les plus avisés, d'un commun accord, décidèrent d'un "repli stratégique". De toute manière, comme l'homme ne se souciait pas plus des immeubles que des êtres autour de lui, ils n'avaient plus trop d'endroit où se cacher... Ils se tapirent donc derrière des monceaux d'immeubles tombés au sol et observèrent la scène, guettant la moindre occasion qui leur permettrait de fuir sans être vus.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, se découpait à la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires encore debouts de la ville dévastée. Le sol était jonché de débris de bâtiments, bâtiments soufflés par le flux de magie déployé par l'homme pour perpétrer son massacre. Massacre pas encore achevé, d'ailleurs.

Les derniers habitants de la ville s'étaient rassemblés pour lancer leur ultime assaut. Ils étaient à découvert et fixaient le "hunter" de leurs yeux écarlates, les canines sorties afin de camoufler, vainement, leur peur.

Dès qu'ils l'avaient vu entrer en ville, ils avaient su que c'était fini.

Lui, parfaitement impassible, les observait, son bras droit prolongé par une épée de ténèbres constituée de magie pure.

Les mortels tapis dans l'ombre retenaient leur souffle.

Soudain, les vampires se jetèrent en avant, avec la ferme intention d'au moins blesser l'être qui se tenait devant eux avant de mourir.

C'était encore mal le connaître.

Il les cueillit un à un, les transperçant de part en part de son épée obscure, esquivant avec aisance toutes leurs attaques. Les vampires transpercés explosaient en une fine poussière grise, qui scintillait à la lumière de la lune avant de recouvrir le sol et l'assassin lui-même. Parfois, une fleur pourpre jaillissait, signe qu'un mortel mêlé aux vampires venait de mourir tout comme eux sous la lame de l'être, qui déjà sautait avec grâce vers son prochain adversaire, insensible au bruit mat que faisait alors le corps sans vie en tombant sur le sol.

Un ballet.

C'était un véritable ballet funèbre.

Les mortels qui s'étaient cachés, malgré les frissons de terreur et de dégoût qui parcouraient leurs corps, étaient incapables de détacher leurs yeux de cette danse mortifère, hypnotisés par celui qui en était l'auteur. Et en l'observant ainsi, ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu à l'oeuvre auparavant sentirent soudain que_ quelque chose n'allait pas._

Ils comprirent ce qui clochait lorsqu'ils aperçurent le visage de l'homme à la pâle lumière de la lune qui s'élevait, sanglante, dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

_Son sourire..._

L'homme souriait toujours lorsqu'il effectuait son "travail". C'était l'une de ses caractéristiques: quand il tuait, un sourire moqueur et méprisant étirait toujours ses lèvres. Ce sourire montrait à quel point la Vie avait peu d'importance à ses yeux...

Mais ce soir-là, son sourire sous cette lune écarlate était _différent_. Il avait quelque chose de mécanique, de figé, comme s'il avait été sculpté sur son visage, comme on sculpte un sourire sur une statue de pierre. L'homme ne semblait l'arborer que par pure habitude. Ce sourire ne reflétait pas son habituel mépris des hommes. Il ne reflétait même rien du tout...

Et, justement parce-qu'il ne reflétait rien, il n'en était que plus terrible.

Cependant, ce sourire n'était encore rien comparé à _son regard_ ...

Cet être avait toujours regardé les autres avec sarcasme, les dardant de ses yeux dorés. Les vampires d'ailleurs ne supportaient pas son regard acéré et glacial, à plus forte raison qu'il les paralysait de terreur.

Mais ce soir-là, nulle trace de sarcasme dans son regard... Ses yeux dorés étaient voilés et ne fixaient rien, perdus au fond d'eux-mêmes dans des pensées nébuleuses et sombres. Ils paraissaient ainsi horriblement _vides_. Vides de sens, _vides de vie_.

Ce qu'on apercevait au fond de ses prunelles n'était que néant et ténèbres.

Les hommes tapis frémirent d'horreur et de terreur. L'être qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'était qu'un pantin mû par la Mort elle-même... Son âme semblait s'être envolée ailleurs, hors de lui-même.

Ils étaient paralysés. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper, que la Mort continuerait sa progression jusqu'à ce que tous les habitant sans exception soient tués...

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un chant s'élever dans les airs.

L'oiseau qui accompagnait toujours le "hunter" volait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il avait un bec recourbé et des serres tranchantes, et ses plumes foncées luisaient à la lumière de la lune.

Il volait, volait haut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais son vol avait quelque chose de désordonné, de fou. Il changeait brutalement de direction, battait parfois des ailes frénétiquement, montait puis piquait brusquement, mais toujours, toujours, son regard se tournait vers le ciel, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Alors qu'il passait près d'eux, ils purent apercevoir l'éclat doré de ses yeux.

C'était lui qui chantait.

Son chant s'élevait dans les ténèbres et résonnait au-dessus des décombres de la ville, puissant et douleureux. Il trouva un écho dans le coeur des hommes tapis, qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, les mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles, le corps secoué de sanglots qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à réfréner, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur leurs visages effondrés.

Ce chant avait ouvert un abîme en eux, abîme qui menaçait de les engloutir. Il avait déchiré leur coeur corrompu, le criblant de milliers d'épines de glace. Les hommes gémissaient et serraient entre leurs bras leur être gelé, consumés par une douleur incommensurable...

Ce chant n'avait qu'un nom, et c'était Désespoir.

Quand la Mort vint les trouver, ils s'en rendirent à peine compte, et la dernière image qu'ils emportèrent fut celle de cet oiseau fou cherchant désespérément le Soleil qu'il manquait à son ciel...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Plusieurs jours.

L'homme, plongé dans un état second, parcourut ainsi son monde, de long en large, décimant presque inconsciemment des populations entières de vampires sur son passage, durant plusieurs jours.

Plusieurs jours. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il avait perdu...

Il les avait cherchés partout, mais aucune trace d'eux, nulle part.

Il dut donc se rendre à l'évidence: les jumeaux vampires avaient changé de dimension.

Son pouvoir à lui ne lui permettait de faire le voyage qu'une seule fois. Tout comme le leur, d'ailleurs...

Soit.

Il choisit de gagner le monde dans lequel séjournait la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Il les retrouverait coûte que coûte.

* * *

Notes:

(1): Je trouve que ce nom convient parfaitement pour son monde! (même si je ne suis pas allée le chercher très loin, c'est vrai :) )

(2): C'est normal: c'est lui le plus fort! Hihi!

(3): "Il y a des péchés inexpiables, mais il n'y a personne à qui il soit interdit d'aimer", n'est-ce pas Hokuto :)? (X/1999, Clamp)

xXxXx

L'auteur, _toujours contente_: Et voilà, ce second chapitre est terminé: youpi! Il est un peu bizarre, surtout qu'il fait le triple du précédent... Mais je voulais à tout prix terminer le flash-back dans ce chapitre, alors... (retour du petit garçon aux yeux verts dans le prochain chapitre!). En plus, il y a pas mal d'action, et je ne suis pas très douée pour ça... Et puis, il n'est pas très joyeux! (mais comment j'ai fait pour écrire ça, moi?). Mais il me plait quand même:). J'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires! (et à critiquer, aussi!).

(_courbette_) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, et je vous dis à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)! (et pardon encore pour l'attente...)

Maeve


	3. Au coeur des pétales

**Titre:** Destin

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent aux magnifiiiiiiiiiiques Clamp! (oui, je sais: "irrécupérable":) )

**Résumé:** Discussion au coeur des pétales de cerisier. Rencontre... ou retrouvailles?

**Genre:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle :) (Fye: Alors, Kuropin? Tu te résignes? ; Kurogane: Bah, est-ce que j'ai le choix? ; L'auteur, _avec un grand sourire_: Hihi! Merci Kurogane! ; Kurogane: ... ; Fye, _chuchotte à Kuro_: Elle te fait peur, hein, c'est ça? ; Kurogane: PEUH! N'importe quoi! ; L'auteur,_ part en chantonnant_... ; Kurogane: Quoique...).

**Couple:** Le même, le même, ho ho ho!

**Note:** Encore une fois, je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont attendu mon histoire, et remercie de tout mon coeur Saroux, Sofela, Lyra Squirrel, Altayr et Kokoroyume pour leurs si gentilles reviews!

**Note 2:** Les grands passages en italique sont les flash-backs.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction (snif!), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Destin, chapitre III: Au coeur des pétales

Oui, c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Il était ensuite allé voir la Sorcière des Dimensions, et en échange de son oeil droit, elle lui avait fourni le pouvoir de voyager à travers les mondes. Cependant, ce pouvoir ne luiserait pas attribué éternellement.

Pour _les_ retrouver, le temps lui était compté.

L'enfant s'approcha de l'homme, un peu timidement d'abord, puis, s'enhardissant, son pas se fit plus décidé, et il s'arrêta à seulement deux mètres de l'individu qui le fixait toujours. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il lui adressa alors un très respectueux "Bonjour, Monsieur" accompagné d'une profonde courbette. Toute sa physionomie reflétait son extrême candeur et sa curiosité d'enfant.

L'homme soupira imperceptiblement.

La Sorcière l'avait pourtant prévenu...

xXxXxXxXx

_- Vous souhaitez traverser les dimensions afin de retrouver ceux que vous avez perdus, mais sachez toutefois qu'il existe une multitude de dimensions différentes, obéissant à des règles et des lois toutes aussi variées._

_L'homme se tenait face à la sorcière, impassible et froid. Cette dernière, en habit d'apparat pour une raison connue d'elle seule, le regardait droit dans les yeux sans une once de peur. Ce dernier détail surtout, parmi beaucoup d'autres, la rendait à ses yeux particulièrement dangereuse... ou totalement inconsciente._

_La voix soudain grave, elle ajouta:_

_- Il existe cependant une règle commune à tous ces univers, un principe universel qui, de tout temps, a toujours régi la vie des hommes: "Il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde: tout n'est que Fatalité"._

_L'homme se crispa. La sorcière le remarqua et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_- Le fait que vous veniez ici était inéluctable, aussi... _

_Cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui s'était passé? Que tout serait arrivé de toute manière? Non, c'était trop facile de dire cela, trop simple de tout justifier ainsi!_

_Ses poings se serrèrent furieusement tandis qu'elle continuait, de sa voix profonde et douce:_

_- De plus, les gens que vous avez connus mènent une vie parallèle dans d'autres dimensions. Vous les rencontrerez sûrement: ils auront plus ou moins la même apparence, plus ou moins le même caractère que ceux que vous connaissiez, mais qui sait s'ils vous aiderons? Ils mènent une autre vie, dans un autre monde, alors qui sait s'ils vous reconnaîtrons? Qui sait si vous ferez partie de leur existence?_

_Ces personnes que vous avez connues, et leurs homologues qui vivent dans d'autres univers, sont semblables mais demeurent néanmoins différents. "Semblables", parce-qu'au fond d'eux, ils partagent_ la même âme._ "Différents", parce-qu'ils suivent un _chemin de vie différent_, dont vous ou un autre vous-même ne faites pas forcément partie._

_Et malgré cela, _malgré tout_, vous souhaitez toujours partir à leur recherche?_

_L'homme lui jeta un regard _brûlant.

_La sorcière sourit. Venant de cet être, il n'y avait pas de réponse plus explicite._

Oui, il avait un objectif à atteindre, et rien ni personne ne le détournerait du chemin qu'il avait choisi. "Destin"? "Fatalité"? Qu'importe! C'était lui et lui seul qui avait décidé de la route qu'il voulait emprunter, et si on lui donnait l'occasion de choisir à nouveau son destin, il emprunterait la même voie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

L'homme se tourna alors vers le petit garçon à côté de lui, un sourire poli aux lèvres:

- Bonjour, mon garçon...

L'enfant lui renvoya son sourire.

xXxXxXxXx

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un banc situé au milieu de l'allée et s'y assirent. Les cerisiers en fleurs bruissaient doucement sous le vent léger. Des oiseaux pépiaient gaiement dans les feuilles, et, quand ils s'approchèrent du banc, l'enfant poussa des exclamations ravies.

Derrière ses lunettes, l'homme ne quittait pas le petit garçon des yeux. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait spontanément repris son masque d'homme gentil et aimable, obéissant à une vieille habitude...

C'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'il lui adressa la parole:

- Que fait un petit garçon comme toi tout seul ici, si tôt le matin?

Et l'enfant lui répondit, avec toute la simplicité du monde:

- Je suis venu voir les cerisiers... **(1)**

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent légèrement. L'enfant observait les arbres, et on pouvait lire de la douleur dans ses immenses yeux émeraude.

- Parce-qu'ils avaient l'air si tristes... Ils se tenaient là, tout seuls, sous le vent, et ils semblaient si tristes... Alors, je suis venu les voir!

L'enfant tourna son visage vers lui, et l'homme fut frappé par la profondeur de son regard.

- Vous aussi, vous avez l'air triste... comme ces arbres.

L'homme eut un sourire énigmatique.

Il avait la même aversion pour la souffrance._ La même._

Il demanda d'une voix aux accents étranges:

- Ces cerisiers, est-ce-que tu les aimes?

- Oh, oui! répondit immédiatement l'enfant avec une expression joyeuse.

Un éclair passa dans l'oeil valide de l'homme. Cependant, aussi vif que fugace, il s'était aussitôt évanoui tel un rêve.

Son sourire s'accentua, se faisant doux et rassurant pour le petit garçon.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de soucis! Si tu aimes vraiment ces arbres, ils ont dû le sentir, et je suis certain qu'ils te sont reconnaissants de rester ainsi auprès d'eux.

- Vous croyez vraiment? demanda l'enfant, l'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

L'homme hocha la tête, et le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira soudain d'un merveilleux sourire.

Oui, il avait la même envie de soulager la souffrance autour de lui...

La même envie, et le même sourire.

L'homme prit tout-à-coup une expression faussement sévère. Secouant l'index, il s'exclama:

- Toutefois, il est de mon devoir d'adulte de te dire qu'il est dangereux pour un petit garçon tel que toi de se balader tout seul ainsi de si bon matin!

- Oh, mais je n'habite pas loin.

Il pointa du doigt une villa située derrière les arbres.

- Ma maison est ici, j'y habite avec ma soeur jumelle et ma grand-mère. Je peux même apercevoir les cerisiers de ma fenêtre! Mais je voulais quand même venir...

L'homme haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

- Ta soeur et ta grand-mère doivent s'inquièter. Et puis, tu pourrais faire une mauvaise rencontre! Il est dangereux de parler à des inconnus...

Sans en comprendre la raison, il avait buté sur le mot "inconnus". Masquant aussitôt son trouble, il continua, un curieux éclat dans son oeil doré:

- ... Moi, par exemple. Que ferais-tu si j'étais... un assassin?

Il avait demandé cela d'un ton totalement neutre et détaché. Toutefois, son regard ne quittait pas l'enfant.

Ce dernier avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et secouait maintenant vigoureusement la tête, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, répétant sans s'arrêter:

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible! Vous êtes trop gentil!

- Ah ha ha ha!

Il avait la même naïveté, aussi.

L'enfant rougit, gêné.

- Ma grand-mère et ma soeur savent où je suis, et puis je fais attention. Je suis désolé: je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter!

- Mais non, ce n'est rien! lui répondit l'homme, son sourire poli toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Le silence s'installa un moment entre les deux individus. Le vent soufflait faiblement, et des pétales de cerisier voltigeaient doucement dans l'air tout autour d'eux. Puis soudain, l'enfant prit une expression amère.

Il observait attentivement le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

- Votre oeil...

Ses petits sourcils étaient douleureusement froncés.

- Ah, ça! répondit l'homme en se grattant négligemment l'arrière du crâne. Ce n'est rien du tout, vraiment! Je n'ai pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'enfant poussa un soupir soulagé.

Oui, ce n'était rien, un lointain souvenir, déjà.

Quelque chose qui sonnait comme un nouveau départ...

xXxXxXxXx

_- Je vais donc exaucer votre voeu. Cependant, il y a un prix à payer, un prix qui doit être proportionnel au voeu formulé... Je me vois donc obligée de vous prendre quelque chose qui vous soit cher._

_- ... Quelque chose qui me soit "cher"?_

_L'homme éclata de rire, mais d'un rire glacial, un rire semblable à une tempête de neige qui finirait d'étouffer sous son manteau toutes les lumières de la ville, un soir de rude hiver. C'était un rire d'hiver éternel, un rire qui sonnait comme le désespoir._

_- Savez-vous à _qui _vous vous adressez?_

_- Bien sûr que je le sais._

_L'homme fixa la sorcière de ses yeux dorés. Le rire s'était tu, et il avait repris son masque d'indifférence, cependant la sorcière devinait derrière ses yeux glacés la flamme, la petite flamme qui brûlait en lui et qu'il tentait de cacher désespérément. Cette flamme qui faisait fondre les maigres barrières qu'il érigeait autour d'elle et qui le consumait de l'intérieur..._

_Oui, elle _savait

_- Ce qui m'est "cher", c'est justement ce que j'ai perdu, déclara-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre et détaché._

_Mais ses yeux étincelaient._

_- Soit, dit-elle alors. Le prix à payer sera donc... votre oeil droit._

_L'homme n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne réagit pas, ne tréssaillit même pas, et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il répondit simplement:_

_- Très bien._

_Nulle émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage._

_La sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaite. Certes, elle "savait" qui il était, mais assister à une telle absence de sentiment de ses propres yeux était tout autre chose... _

_C'était tout simplement irréel, inconcevable._

_Sans qu'elle ne pût la réfréner, une vague de répulsion monta en elle, répulsion instinctive face à cette neutralité glacée, quasi... _inhumaine

_Un tel contraste, il y avait un tel contraste avec l'éclat qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux l'instant d'auparavant! Cet être méprisait jusqu'à sa propre existence... Une seule chose comptait pour lui, une seule et unique chose, et au-delà d'elle, il n'était plus qu'indifférence et vide... _

_La sorcière frissonna._

_- Vous ne vous occupez pas de savoir ce que va devenir cet oeil?_

_- Je suppose qu'il est "destiné" à quelqu'un?_

_- Exactement. _

_- Et bien, cela m'est égal, se contenta-il de répondre._

_- Mais... vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet oeil contient une partie de vos pouvoirs..._

_- Cela, je le sais mieux que vous, je crois._

_- Et pourtant, vous acceptez un tribut aussi lourd sans même réagir?_

_Sa question était presque une supplication._

_L'homme eut un rictus sardonique._

_- Un seul oeil est bien suffisant pour apprécier la laideur du monde qui nous entoure._

_- Pourtant... _

_- Tout ce que vous pourrez me demander n'est rien comparé à la valeur de ce que j'ai perdu, l'interrompit-il finalement d'une voix tranchante et froide comme l'acier. Absolument tout..._

_- Soit, répéta tristement la sorcière._

_Elle s'approcha donc de l'homme afin d'exécuter son "travail". Et, tandis qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, ne criait même pas, elle sentit pour la première fois la peur se distiller en elle tel un terrible venin._

xXxXxXxXx

L'enfant pépiait et gazouillait gaiement. Il parlait de tout et de rien, et l'homme l'écoutait, le fixant intensément, s'abreuvant de sa voix, de ses mimiques, de ses sourires, comme une fleur se gorgerait de soleil. **(2) **

L'enfant _lui _ressemblait, réellement.

Cette ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas à l'apparence physique. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, qui venait de l'intérieur. Il avait la même lueur au fond des yeux, la même timide candeur, le même sourire, la même innocence. Il émanait de lui la même aura de pureté et de gentillesse.

Ils étaient tous deux si _semblables_...

"_Partager la même âme_"...

Quelques années de plus, et l'enfant _lui_ ressemblerait trait pour trait, et l'illusion serait parfaite.

Il avait presque l'impression de _l_'avoir retrouvé...

Et pourtant, une angoisse lui restait au fond de la gorge, une angoisse sourde mais intense qui se déversait en lui depuis qu'il s'était souvenu des paroles prononcées par la Sorcière des Dimensions lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des mondes.

"_Malgré tout_".

C'était si stupide!

Une angoisse sourde incarnée par deux petits mots...

xXxXxXxXx

Soudain, l'enfant poussa un cri.

- Aaaaaaah! Nooon!

Il se leva brusquement, et, rouge tomate, se mit à trépigner et courir dans tous les sens, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis trop bête! Excusez-moi, je suis désolé!

Il était complètement affolé!

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit l'homme d'un ton rassurant, tout en l'agrippant pour le forcer à se calmer.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta finalement, rouge écrevisse. Les mains sur les genoux, il reprit douloureusement son souffle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda l'homme les sourcils levés, la mine inquiète.

- Je... je, bredouilla l'enfant.

Et sa figure devint pivoine.

- J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter... répondit-il finalement d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme éclata de rire. L'embarras, qui colorait maintenant l'enfant des pieds à la tête, le faisait ressembler à un étrange coquelicot.

- Je... je suis sincèrement désolé!

- Ah ha ha ha ha!

Les oiseaux, effrayés par toute cette agitation, se réfugièrent aussitôt dans les arbres et observèrent la scène avec étonnement. Le rire chaud et clair s'élevait dans le silence de l'allée, et la Nature l'écoutait, éberluée par ce son qui n'avait jamais retenti jusqu'alors.

Caché derrière son embarras (qui le couvrait bien :) ), l'enfant regardait l'homme, surpris mais heureux.

Quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il _riait_, il se tut immédiatement. La Nature reprit alors ses activités, préférant croire à un rêve.

L'enfant, une mine penaude sur le visage, son embarras un peu retombé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit l'homme, un sourire affable à nouveau accroché à ses lèvres comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Ma grand-mère m'a pourtant appris que c'était très important...

Et, avant que l'homme ne pût l'arrêter, il se recula de quelques pas et s'inclina profondément.

- Alors, je me présente: je m'appelle

- Subaru...

Ses lèvres ne pouvaient plus retenir ce que son coeur lui criait.

L'enfant le fixa de ses immenses yeux émeraude, une expression d'intense incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- ... Vous connaissez mon nom? On s'est déjà rencontré?

L'homme eut un pauvre sourire.

Au loin retentit le cri d'un corbeau qui s'envola hors des feuillages éclairés, comme pour fuir le soleil.

xXxXxXxXx

"_Semblables, mais néanmoins différents_".

Il le savait.

Il avait été prévenu, et, depuis le début, malgré la ressemblance, il le ressentait au fond de lui.

Il n'était pas _lui_...

Ce soleil n'était pas _le sien_.

Tout cela, il le savait!

Alors, pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal?

"_Malgré tout_"...

L'homme comprenait à présent le sens de cette angoisse qui l'avait étreint.

Rester dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et chercher la lumière sans jamais la voir était une chose... Mais l'apercevoir dans les ténèbres et ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre...

L'entrevoir, et devoir la perdre aussitôt...

C'était tellement pire!

Alors, l'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, perdu dans le noir de ses pensées. La lumière avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une solitude oppressante et une douleur sans nom.

Et puis soudain il la vit.

"_Et malgré cela,..."_

La flamme!

Elle rougeoyait faiblement, mais était toujours là. Au fond de lui, elle brûlait toujours...

"... _malgré tout,_..."

Toujours...

"... _vous souhaitez toujours partir à leur recherche?_"

Alors, dans l'obscurité, l'homme se redressa.

Parce-que malgré tout, il suivrait ce chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter.

Parce-que malgré tout, il refusait de perdre ce sourire.

Parce-que malgré tout, l'Espoir était toujours là.

L'homme tourna finalement sa tête vers l'enfant, et dans son oeil doré brillait avec force une détermination farouche.

Et sur le visage de l'enfant, cet oeil doré rencontra des larmes.

xXxXxXxXx

Pourquoi?

L'enfant ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus.

Pourquoi?

"On s'est déjà rencontré?"

A cette simple question, le visage de l'homme s'était assombri.

A cette simple question, son oeil s'était éteint.

Triste, il était devenu si triste...

Pourquoi?

Le petit coeur de l'enfant se serrait de douleur.

Quand il avait aperçu l'homme dans l'allée, il s'était senti comme _attiré_.

Ce monsieur dégageait une triste mélancolie, à l'image des cerisiers qu'il était venu voir. Alors, sans trop comprendre, il l'avait abordé.

Sa peine... Il aurait tant voulu effacer sa peine!

Malgré son visage souriant, l'enfant l'avait sentie, cette peine que l'homme cachait au fond de lui...

Une peine immense.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait été si heureux de l'entendre rire!

Mais pourtant, cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas.

C'était même la première fois qu'il le rencontrait...

Alors, _pourquoi_?

Auprès de cet homme, ce sentiment étrange l'avait assailli...

Le sentiment qu'il ne lui était pas _étranger_.

Un sentiment monté du plus profond de son être, et qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

Pourquoi, pourquoi?

Ce monsieur lui était inconnu, pourtant!

Malgré tout, ce sentiment était bien là...

Cette peine... à cause de lui...

Son regard.

POURQUOI?

L'enfant était prisonnier au coeur du tourbillon formé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Sentiments, pensées, tout se mêlait et tournoyait, menaçant de l'engloutir. Et par-dessus tout cela, dominait une intense tristesse...

Alors, les larmes avaient coulé.

Tentant de soulager le petit coeur submergé de l'enfant, elles coulaient, coulaient, seule expression de sa tourmente intérieur, grosses perles qui accrochaient la lumière du soleil et que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Et puis...

- Ne pleure pas...

...Ces mots s'élevèrent soudain, légers et tendres, dans l'intimité de l'allée. Simplement murmurés, ils retentirent tels une prière.

Le vent se leva un peu, comme pour effacer les larmes de l'enfant.

- Ne pleure pas...

_Je ne veux pas que tu pleures._

L'enfant leva lentement son visage humide vers l'homme face à lui.

Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, comme pour finalement ôter toute barrière entre lui et le petit garçon. Son oeil or et profond pétillait, tandis que son oeil blanc confrontait l'enfant à lui-même, en un triste miroir.

Il souriait doucement.

Cependant, ce sourire était différent de tous ceux qu'il lui avait adressés jusqu'à présent. Légèrement esquissé, il avait quelque chose de plus maladroit...

Et d'infiniment plus doux.

Alors l'enfant secoua sa tête vigoureusement, faisant s'envoler les dernières gouttes de lumière accrochées à ses cils, et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Puis, rougissant un peu, il planta son regard émeraude irisé par les larmes dans celui de l'homme, et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant comme le soleil.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme détourna la tête, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Son sourire s'était effacé, comme un songe. Il se leva soudain et remit ses lunettes.

- Je dois y aller...

Son ton était monocorde, décidé, sans appel.

Il était déjà resté trop longtemps...

- Et puis, ta chère soeur doit s'inquièter, dit-il en se tournant vers l'enfant, un nouveau sourire aimable plaqué sur les lèvres. Tu devrais rentrer!

Ce dernier le regarda, une lueur un peu confuse brillant au fond de ses prunelles, et hocha lentement la tête.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, l'homme commença à se diriger vers l'extrémité de l'allée par laquelle il était venu.

L'enfant sembla soudain réagir et se leva brusquement.

- A... Attendez!

L'homme s'arrêta instantanément. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas.

- Je...

L'enfant hésitait et rougissait, embarassé. Pourtant, il devait à tout prix savoir! S'armant de courage, il inspira un grand coup et demanda d'une traite:

- Et vous? Quel est votre nom?

Silence.

Enfin, l'homme tourna lentement la tête vers l'enfant, le fixant de son oeil unique.

- Si tu continues d'aimer les cerisiers, tu le sauras sûrement un jour...

Une légère brise se mit à souffler, emportant avec elle les pétales des arbres fleuris de l'allée. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, douce comme une caresse.

L'enfant ferma les yeux pour se laisser embrasser par cette brise parfumée... Quand il les rouvrit, l'homme n'était plus là. La brise ne soufflait plus, et il semblait s'être envolé avec elle.

-Monsieur?

Les cerisiers parurent soudain à l'enfant empreints de mélancolie. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, larmes qu'il essuya aussitôt.

- Alors au revoir, murmura-t-il, tentant malgré tout de sourire en fixant la direction vers laquelle semblait vouloir se diriger l'homme avant de le quitter, direction qui correspondait étrangement à celle empruntée par la brise._ Au revoir._

Et l'enfant partit en courant dans la direction opposée, vers sa maison, une lumière or et un sourire au fond du coeur.

"_Il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde: tout n'est que Fatalité_".

Le Destin semblait être scellé. Pourtant, encore une fois, c'était l'être concerné qui avait choisi sa propre voie, lui et lui seul.

Quoi qu'il arrivait, c'étaient les êtres humains eux-mêmes qui choisissaient leur propre "voeu", et décidaient librement de l'accomplir. Au fond, tant qu'ils en décidaient ainsi, ils restaient, chacun, les maîtres de leur propre destinée...

C'était ce que se disait, caché derrière ce même mur blanc devant lequel il avait atterri, Seishiro Sakurazuka en observant toute la scène.

Et, en regardant ainsi l'enfant s'envoler vers son avenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part dans ce monde aussi, Un autre lui-même cherchait certainement le sourire qui le sortirait de son monde d'indifférence et de ténèbres.

Ce sourire de soleil que lui-même refusait de perdre...

Quoi qu'il pût arriver, il le retrouverait, et cela même s'il devait supporter les mauvais tours joués par un farceur qui s'amusait à lier les êtres entre eux, et que l'on nommait Destin.

FIN

* * *

Notes:

**(1)**:L'auteur (qui se fait fondre toute seule): Kyaaaaaaaah... Trop mimi :)

**(2)**:L'homme: ... Hum, sur ce coup-ci, il y en a une qui a fait preuve d'un peu trop d'audace...

- L'auteur: Hihi, c'est joli les fleurs, non? Moi, je les aime beaucoup!

L'homme lui jette un regard noir.

- L'auteur: Euh... Ah ha ha ha!

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain et l'homme s'avançe vers elle. Une étrange aura électrique l'entoure...

- L'auteur, _en reculant_: Gloups!

- L'enfant, _qui surgit de nulle part_: Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les fleurs:)!

Silence... Le ciel se dégage.

- L'homme: Tout compte fait, je ne te tuerai pas.

- L'auteur, _qui a eu la peur de sa vie_: Ouf! Merci beaucoup!

- L'homme, _un sourire carnassier aux lèvres_: J'attendrai pour cela que l'enfant soit couché...

- L'auteur: ... ... ... Au secours...

* * *

L'auteur, _aux anges_: Hihihi, et voilà, c'était le tout tout dernier chapitre de ma toute toute première fanfiction! HOURRA! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Moi, il me plait beaucoup! (même si je me suis un peu laissée emportée à certains moments...) Je remercie de tout mon coeur le petit Sub qui a apporté un peu de joie dans ma fic, et le grand Sei, héros de cette histoire! (Seishiro: "Grand Sei" dont la réputation est fichue... ; L'auteur: Ah ha ha!) Et à vous tous qui avez lu cette histoire et reviewé, je fais plein de bisous et vous dit un grand MERCI:)!

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! (bah oui, je suis une débutante:) )

(_courbette_) De tout mon coeur, à bientôt, si... (_jette un coup d'oeil anxieux à Seishiro_)...je suis toujours en vie, et si l'Inspiration aux ailes blanches daigne à nouveau passer me voir! (mais ce sera après le bac:) )

Gros gros bisous!

Maeve


End file.
